


[灭迅]cara mia addio

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, that's so miserable that you two guys even have no own tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2





	[灭迅]cara mia addio

灭×迅  
烂大街的AI数据交梗  
没有逻辑，很意识流，基本瞎编  
…要不别看了  
以上  
====================  
CARA MIA ADDIO❤  
灭听到迅在哼歌。  
他的作品一如既往地跳到桌子上坐好，晃荡着双腿，从喉咙里轻快的飘出时下流行的歌手的成名曲。小小的一段，不仔细听几乎听不到。如果是人类男孩的话，按照一般标准来说，这意味着他心情很好。  
迅的歌声让灭火大。  
倒霉的暗杀仔去向不明，迅回来以后意料之外地没有被责骂。但他晃着双腿哼歌的模样却让灭感到不悦。迅在灭靠近他的时候也没有停止哼唱。他好像对接下来即将发生的一切视若无睹，或许是已经习惯于此。灭绕道他身后，同样别扭地挤到桌子上。他挨着迅，坐下来。迅轻轻张开嘴唇，哼唱之间夹带上一些含混不清的歌词。对于灭的靠近他并不戒备。于是灭理所当然的将手覆盖在他脸上，摁灭了那些飘零的旋律：“别唱了。”  
“别走神。”他说。  
迅转动了一下眼珠，随后微微睁大。啊，他突然想到，来做那个吧。  
迅向后仰，将自己完全放松地瘫在了灭的腿上（一个硬邦邦的机器人做到完全放松……想想也是挺有趣的）。他依旧咧开嘴笑着，狡猾又无害地盯着灭：“灭和我做吧？”  
听到他的声音，灭意义不明的嗯了一声。迅躺下来了，准备进入梦乡一般闭上眼睛。在静默的片刻以后，他说，“灭，我看到了。”

最开始的时候只有电流的声音。人类粗糙的耳朵会忽略太多本应被注意到的声音。在迅的视野和感知里，电流化作有颜色和形状的具象，顺着他的意识在他的眼前展开。他感到有人在轻叩他的门。一种奇怪的感受——在他的视野里没有任何有关于房屋和人体的图像出现，但他就是觉得，好像正有这样一种画面发生。另一股不属于他的讯息，数据，电流，随便那是什么，甚至可以被描述成“感觉”这种人类独有的东西——正突破他的防线，缓慢而坚定地入侵他的思想。  
入侵者并非是迅的陌生人，只有灭能与之共享同一个思想，也只有灭能堂而皇之地在他的意识里闲逛。迅自信他的电子脑比人类更为精良，但仍旧找不出一种算法来解释灭进入他的脑子里的时候，生出的另一种奇异的感受是什么……它让他感到愉悦，安逸，那并不是数据交流所带来的作用，似乎从另一个地方而来。迅轻轻抓住灭的裤腿，发痒一般笑起来。  
他用闭起的双目看到他们的数据——对标的应当是人类的“回忆”，这本应该是抽象的概念，此刻落实成金色的粒子，在他面前流动。一片漆黑中只有微弱的，跳动的光芒。银河里灰暗的星云和碎片。迅在每一次交合的时候都见过这样的景象，他无法理解那是什么，每一次他都宛如新生的雏鸟。他本体躺在灭的腿上，舒服地哼出声，像毛绒绒的小猫被挠够了下巴。尽管灭自始至终没有碰他一下。  
流动的金色向他涌来了，灭太小了，他站在幽微的光芒和更加广阔的黑暗之中。流动的颜色冲刷过他的全身，在那时候他感觉到自己被彻底打开，机器重新摆回流水线操作台上，精密的机械手一块一块挪去他外部的装饰。直到人类体表的外壳也被挪除，电线，管道，零件，生涩地，张扬地暴露在白炽灯的光芒下。如果是人类，早就是一副开膛破肚的地狱景象。但他可不是那种注定要灭亡的东西啊，迅志得意满地想。即使最为深处都被展露出来，那也是他组成他身体的，精妙的每一部分。他躺在灭腿上——灭大概早就已经熟知他身体内核属于机械的那每一部分的结构和形状，毕竟他创造了他。灭会看到同样金色的暗流吗？迅感觉到他的脑袋里多了一个人，意识被强行插入，分裂成了不同的部分。灭正连接他，同享一样的感受。金色的粒子散落在地上，光芒和原有的黑暗交织在一起，变成了一种无法描述的景象。至少在迅的词汇里，他说不出这是什么光景。那种凭空而来的快感冲击着电子脑，迅一瞬间决定放弃搜索和计算，而任由这感受将他自己俘获了。他松开灭的裤管，手指蜷曲，舒适地伸展开自己的身体。他又开始笑。灭在他的意识里，灭会知道，他的笑声并非只是恶作剧或者胡作非为，有的时候——很少的时候，迅用笑容来掩盖他的好奇，和一点些微的不足提起的恐惧。迅完全对灭敞开，毫无保留，无论他是否曾有过拒绝的念头，灭都已经完完全全地侵占了他，从里到外。迅念着灭的名字，没有什么别的词语可以说，只是念他的名字。在他的视野里，金色完全占据了所有的画面，黑色被挤压到无处可藏，只剩下金色，金色，闪耀到炫目，他什么都看不见了，只剩下金色，他被吞没了。  
“醒醒。”  
有人轻轻拍了拍他的脸，迅张开眼睛，逐渐感觉到，他的智能重新回到了他的大脑里。他被灭从腿上抱下来，放到一边。他还躺着。灭垂下眼睛看他：“闹够了？”  
迅歪过头对着他笑。  
“灭是我的爸爸对吧？”他突然问。  
灭以为他们已经讨论过这个问题了。他想回答，但是迅又说：“爸爸和孩子会做这个吗？”  
灭有一瞬间以为自己又听到迅在哼歌了。迅在今天之前从来不哼歌，从不。  
“你是在骗我，对吗？”迅坐起身，依旧微笑着。  
灭不知道他所指的是哪件事，他们之间过于牵强的父子关系？还是指他创造了迅这件事情？但为什么，他想，迅不应该……  
“但是那也没有关系。我喜欢灭嘛。”  
迅心满意足地探过身来，拥抱了灭，他自学的人类之间的示好方式，他觉得他是一个很优秀的学生，“以后也继续吧。”  
他抱住灭，满足的把下巴搁在灭的肩膀上。然后灭听到，迅心情愉快的哼起了那一小段歌。  
END


End file.
